The present invention relates to a supporting easel for supporting display frames and particularly for supporting display frames for photographs, paintings and the like.
The use of supporting easels which are attachable to display frames is widespread and well known in the prior art. However, the supporting easels of the prior art do not sufficiently achieve the major objectives of supporting easels such as, easy attachment to a display frame, adaptability to various sizes and types of display frames, adjustabiity to allow for variable positioning both before and after attachment to the display frame, asthetically appealing in design and structure, and availability to the consumer at an inexpensive price.
The Swartz easel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,108, discloses a supporting easel which must be attached to a frame by screw secured fasteners and is adjustable to the extent allowed by the two vertical slots contained on the elongated standard attachment to the frame. The Hunter frame support, U.S. Pat. No. 482,978, provides an adhesively attachable support member which is adjustable prior to attachment to the frame.